


Sisters Are Doin' It For Themselves

by Lothiriel84



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 12:10:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Holmes brothers were going to be the death of her, unless she decided to take matters into her own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sisters Are Doin' It For Themselves

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Short Message Service](https://archiveofourown.org/works/338105) by [solrosan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/solrosan/pseuds/solrosan). 



> Just a random piece of random, so that you know. The title is a reference to the namesake song by Eurythmics and Aretha Franklin.

The Holmes brothers were going to be the death of her, unless she decided to take matters into her own hands. Both Mycroft and Sherlock could be extremely difficult to handle, even more so when they were either bored or engaged in that ridiculous sibling rivalry of theirs.

They always claimed they were married to their work – married to their own intellects, actually – but she’d always known better than that. A _goldfish_ would be far more to the point; the two men could definitely use something other than their own egos to focus their attention on.

(And her boss still had to learn his lesson when it came to underestimating all the people around him.)

Time to set her plan into motion, she thought as her fingers danced over the keypad of her faithful mobile phone.

 

* * *

 

 _Help me_ , she typed, and the text alert buzzed only a moment later.

_Who are you?_

_You know who I am. I need your help._

_Ask my brother. Unless he’s too busy ruling the world._

Her lips quirked in a wry smirk. _He’s the problem, actually._

_He always is. Interesting that it took you so long to figure out._

_Shut up. Are you going to help me, or not?_

_Unfortunately the law of this country doesn’t allow me to terminate him._

She chuckled, couldn’t help it. Those two were so adorable when they pretended not to care about each other.

_It’s more about teaching him a lesson, I guess._

_I’m in._

_Good. I’ll text you further details later on._

 

* * *

 

“Anthea?”

“Yes, sir?”

“You’ve been texting all day long. What’s it all about?”

She smiled serenely and kept up the act. “Nothing, sir.”

Mycroft raised a sceptical eyebrow, then turned his attention to the matters at hand.

 

* * *

 

_My brother has requested that I stop texting his PA._

_And you’re going to do as he says?_

_Never._

_Good boy._

_Don’t call me that._

_Love you._

_Shut up._

 

* * *

 

“I was wondering if I could take the evening off.”

Mycroft only offered her a vaguely disgusted look. “A date?”

“With all due respect, sir, that’s none of your business.”

He paused. “Enjoy yourself, I guess.”

“Thank you, sir. I will.”

 

* * *

 

_Tell Mycroft to stay away from my pathologist!_

_She’s not ‘your’ pathologist, Sherlock._

_That’s not for you to decide._

_Honestly, if I didn’t know better I’d say you’re jealous._

_Absurd. Just tell him to leave her alone._

_Or what?_

_I’m going to kill him._

_Behave, darling._

_Don’t you ever dare to call me that!_

 

* * *

 

“It appears that you’ve put one over on me. Bravo.”

“If you say so, sir.”

Mycroft’s eyes bore into hers. “But not just on me, correct?”

“Your brother is quite oblivious, if that makes you feel any better.”

“I’m still angry at you.”

“I know.”

“Good.”

 

* * *

 

_Your brother is sleeping like a baby. Do you want me to send a picture?_

_Please, spare me the horror of it._

_What about your pathologist?_

_That’s none of your business._

_You’re really a darling._

_I’m done with this conversation now._

_Goodnight._

_Night._


End file.
